Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Wizboy Hank sees the new student.JPG|"From beyond the veil of dispose," Kyle about to be revealed.JPG Kyle first appearance.JPG|First appearance. Kyle "sorcery" s1e1a.JPG|"Comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery," Kyle "necromancy" s1e1a.JPG|"Traveler of the mystical relms of necromancy." Kyle "please tremble" s1e1a.JPG|"Please tremble," Kyle "and give it up for" s1e1a.JPG|"And give it up for..." Kyle looking feirce s1e1a.JPG Kyle "Kyle the Conjurer!" s1e1a.JPG|"Kyle, The Conjurer!" Kyle with fireworks s1e1a.JPG|Ooh! Fireworks! Kyle with arms up s1e1a.JPG|Serious expression, beyond handsome. Kyle with head down s1e1a.JPG and...scene.JPG|"And..." Kyle finishes his enterance sequence s1e1a.jpg|"Scene." Kyle wait a minute.JPG|Huh? I don't think everyone caught my enterance.JPG|"I don't think everyone caught my enterance." can I do it again.png|"Can I do that again?" Great Hank, another screwball.JPG|"Great Hank, another screwball." How about those two.JPG|Okay, you sit with those two. Kyle 'those two'.JPG|"Those two?" Welcome to my world.JPG|"Welcome to my world." Invitation declined.JPG|"Invitation declined." KyleMeetsChuggy.JPG|The first student that Kyle meets. You've lost your writing implement.jpg|"Oh dear, you've lost your writing implement." Kyle about to sit down.JPG Kyle lifting his cape up s1e1a.JPG|"Front row, center." Kyle sits down with F&C in the background.JPG FanboyDeskScoot.JPG|I scoot toward you... ChumChumDeskScoot.JPG|...then I do. Unamused at F&C's desks scooting.JPG meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG|His first encounter with Fanboy and Chum Chum. Firstconversation.jpg|"Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Well, actually....JPG|Well, actually, F&C listen as Kyle tells a backstory.JPG|I attended the prestigious I attended Milkweed Acadamy.JPG|Milkweed Academy for Wizards, Until i was.JPG|until I was Unfairly expelled.JPG|unfairly expelled For turning one of my professors into.JPG|for turning one of my professors into Raspberry flan.JPG|raspberry flan. Delicious old fool.JPG|Delicious old fool. Kyle lick.jpg But one day.JPG|But one day, They will see the error of their ways.JPG|they will see the error of their ways, Return to assume my rightful place.png|and I will return to assume my rightful place most powerful pre-teen wizard.JPG|as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet!.JPG|on the planet! Kyle laugh - 1.JPG|Kyle breaks into his first maniacal laughter. Kyle laugh - 2.JPG Kyle laugh - 3.JPG laugh interuppted.JPG|Hold it! F&C laughing at Kyle - 1.JPG|We don't get it. F&C laughing at Kyle - 2.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 3.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 4.JPG Fanboy putting his hand on Kyle's back.JPG|"Oh man," We're gonna have so much fun together!.JPG|"We're gonna have so much fun together." Chum Chum and I love to play wizard.JPG|"Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." I'm not sure I made myself clear.JPG|Okay, I'm not sure I made myself clear. I am a real wizard.jpg|I...am a real wizard. We'reRealWizardsToo.JPG|Yeaaaah, we're real wizards, too. Ninja pose 1.JPG|And when we play ninjas... Ninja pose 2.JPG Ninja pose 3.JPG|We are -- Ninja pose 4.jpg|-- real -- We are real ninjas.JPG|-- ninjas. Kyle glare.jpg|No comment WhenWePlaySpacemen.JPG|And when we play spacemen... We are real spacemen.JPG|We are real spacemen! I think we're on the same page here.JPG|I think we're on the same page here. I'mNotSureWeAre.jpg|Umm, I'm not sure we are. You are a play wizard.JPG|Because you are a play wizard. Whereas I am a real wizard.JPG|Whereas I am a real wizard. Are you hearing the difference.JPG|Are you...hearing the difference? I heard the 'play' part.JPG|Okay, I heard the "play" part. I think we're done here.JPG|"I think we're done here." Don't even look at me.jpg|"From this point on, don't even look at me;" Don't talk to me.jpg|"Don't talk to me;" Don't even smell me.JPG|"Don't even smell me." Kyle 'Good day!'.jpg|"Good! Day!" Kyle activates his dome of privacy.jpg Surprised at the dome of privacy.JPG|Did he just do a spell? What were we thinking, he is real! Kyle thinking in the dome.jpg|I should take some time to think. Kyle hears a knock on the dome.JPG|{Knock, knock, knock} Rolling down the dome window.JPG|Who's there? CanWePlayWizardsInYourDome.JPG|"Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Rolling up the dome window.JPG|Sorry, no room. Is there a toilet in the dome.JPG|"Hey, is there a toilet in there?" Kyle writing at his desk.JPG|Dear Milkweed Academy, readmissions board -- Kyle notices the lights flickering.JPG|What now? Kyle not amused at Wizboy.JPG|Not amused Kyle still not amused at Wizboy.JPG Wizboy at Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum spins on Kyle's desk.JPG|1...2...and... Chum Chum poses on Kyle's desk.JPG|TA-DA! Kyle mad at Wizboy.JPG|"What are you doing?!" I'm making my wizard's enterance!.JPG|"I'm making my wizard's entrance." Do you want a wizard's enterance too.JPG|"You want one too?" I don't need your help!.JPG|I don't need your help. Kyle 'I am a wizard'.JPG|"I am a wizard." WeAllAreWizards.JPG|"Yeah, we all are." I used to be a teapot.JPG|"Well, I used to be a teapot..." CC 'Until the wizard here brought me to life'.JPG|"Until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle 'He is not...'.JPG|"He is NOT..." HeisNOTawizard.jpg|"...a WIZARD!" Fanboy 'Uh, yeah I am' - s1e1a.JPG|"Uh, yeah, I am." Kyle 'Very well!' - s1e1a.JPG|Very well! Kyle 'If you are a wizard' - s1e1a.JPG|If you are a wizard... why don't you perform some magic.JPG|Why don't you perform some magic? I foresaw that you would ask that.JPG|I foresaw you would ask that... Stand back!.JPG|Stand back! Kyle watching the finger trick.JPG|I'm watching. Wizzzzzboyyyyy.jpg|"Wizzzzzzboyyyyyy!" Kyle's reaction to the finger trick.JPG KyleHandOnFace.JPG|Darn, I wish I'' could do that. You'reTooKind.JPG|Thank you, you're too kind. Fanboy 'I have one final finger allusion'.JPG|I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform, IF... Fanboy letting Kyle be his volunteer.JPG|...I could have a volunteer to... Fanboy asking Kyle to pull his finger - s1e1a.jpg|...Pull my finger. CC moving upwind.JPG|"Let me just move upwind." Kyle staring at Fanboy's finger.JPG|Okay, let me try. Kyle reaches his hand out - s1e1a.JPG Kyle reaches for Fanboy's finger - s1e1a.JPG|I'm reaching... Kyle draws back his hand.jpg|Um, no. Farting on Kyle.jpg|FART! Coughing from the fart.jpg|{Cough, cough} But I didn't pull it!.jpg|"But I didn't pull it!" Fanboy 'Magic!'.jpg|"Magic." F&C laughing, Kyle grumbling - s1e1a.JPG Kyle has had enough - s1e1a.JPG|Enough! I've had with you ninnies. Kyle reaches for his wand for the first time.JPG|It's time for me to show you... Kyle shows his wand for the first time.jpg|What a REAL wizard can do. Kyle's wand first glance.JPG|A close-up of Kyle's magic wand Hank taking Kyle's wand.JPG|WHAT - Hank is taking it away?! Kyle discovers his wand is taken.JPG Surprised that the wand is taken away.JPG|But - WHY?!? Hank 'No stick waving'.JPG|"No stick waving. You'll get this back at the end of the year." Kyle discouraged - s1e1a.JPG|But-but-but-- Kyle with his hands on his face.JPG|Oh, man. Kyle upset - s1e1a.JPG|Whatever, I give up. Kyle at his lunch table.JPG|Kyle reads Necronomicon at his very first lunch in the regular world. Kyle sees the griffin spell.JPG|He finds a spell he likes. Griffin Spell.JPG|Hmm...charm to summon a griffin... Imagining Fanboy as the griffin victim.JPG|Fanboy as a victim? Kyle likes the griffin spell.JPG|"Ooh!" Now that's a spell!.JPG|"Now ''that's a spell!" I'll study that one later - 1.JPG|"I'll study that one..." I'll study that one later - 2.jpg|"...later." Kyle hears Fanboy off camera - 1.JPG|Hail, brother wizard! Kyle hears Fanboy off camera - 2.JPG Kyle 'Here we go...' - s1e1a.JPG|"Here we go..." Fanboy sits with Kyle.JPG|I sit with you... Chum Chum sits with Kyle.JPG|...then I do. Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?.JPG|"Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?.JPG|"Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?" PeopleAreGoingToThinkYou'reUnfriendly.JPG|"People are gonna think you're unfriendly." Like I'd give an Elf.JPG|"Like I'd give an Elf." Bookmistaken.jpg|"Wow. That's a nice coloring book." Kyle takes CC's crayon away.JPG|It is not a coloring book! Kyle burns the crayon.JPG|It is... Kyle after burning the crayon.JPG|A Necronomicon. Kyle presenting Necronomicon.JPG|The ancient book of spells and charms. something real wizards have.JPG|Something real wizards have. we have one of those.JPG|"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?" Kyle after F&C dashed off - s1e1a.JPG F&C presenting a phonebook.JPG|Here it is! that is a yellow pages.JPG|"That..." KyleYellowPages.JPG|"...is a yellow pages." watching Fanboy read the phonebook.JPG|Kyle stares in awe as Fanboy reads the "magic" phonebook. Those are not magic words!.JPG|Kyle snaps when he learns the "words" he heard weren't magic ones. you must have misheard me.JPG|"Well, you must have misheard me." Fanboy picking Necronomicon up.JPG What I meant to say.JPG|What I meant to say was... Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 1.JPG|Hooplar Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 2.JPG|Spoof Blork Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 3.JPG|Weep Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 4.JPG|Caloosh! Kyle takes back Necronomicon.JPG|"STOP!!!" Kyle starting to freak out - s1e1a.JPG|"What are you trying to do," Kyle trying to hide - s1e1a.JPG|"Summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!?" Kyle 'beating wings' - s1e1a.JPG|"Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?" Kyle trying to hide again - s1e1a.JPG Kyle peeking out from under the lunch table.JPG no griffin - s1e1a.JPG Kyle starting to calm down.JPG|No, it's not coming...for now. It's just my imagination.JPG|It's just my imagination. We were lucky.JPG|"We were lucky." If you were a stronger reader.JPG|"If you were a stronger reader..." Kyle with his arms out.JPG|"We'd all be..." Kyle 'clutches'.JPG|"In the clutches..." Kyle 'of its cold'.JPG|"...of its cold..." Kyle 'pointed claws'.JPG|"...pointed claws." Never do that again!.JPG|"Never do that again!" Your wish is my command.jpg|"Your wish is my command, oh, master." CC levitates the ketchup - 1.JPG|Watch this! CC levitates the ketchup - 2.JPG CC levitates the ketchup - 3.JPG Three main boys after ketchup levitation.JPG|Pretty cool, huh? That is not levitation.JPG|"That is not levitation." I will show you levitation.JPG|"I will show you, levitation." Kyle starts levitating.JPG|"Om..." Ah, yes, levitation.JPG|Ah, yes, levitation. This is what a mind that is centered.JPG|This is what a mind that is centered... and focused can do.JPG|...and focused can do. And just as I can rise.JPG|And just as I can rise, I can descend.JPG|I can descend. Kyle's levitation interrupted.JPG|SPLAT! Kyle sitting on the lunch.JPG|Kyle sitting on Lupe's lunch. someone leans over Kyle.PNG kyle close up.PNG|"Oh, dear." F&C watch Kyle slide by in the foreground.JPG|Major mutilation by lunch Kyle with lunch on his face.jpg|Kyle is messy, black eye and all. Messy Kyle marches to F&C.JPG Messy Kyle approaches F&C.JPG Kyle that is it - s1e1.JPG|"That is it!" We are going to end this - 1.JPG|"We are going to..." We are going to end this - 2.JPG|"...end this," once and for all - 1.JPG|"Once, and for..." once and for all - 2.JPG|"ALL!" Pizza slice falling off Kyle's head.JPG Kyle 'I challenge you to...' - s1e1a.JPG|"I challenge you to..." Kyle 'A WIZARD OFF!!!' - s1e1a.JPG|"A WIZARD OFF!!!" No, no, no, no, no.JPG|"No, no, no, no, no." You cannot challenge me - 1.JPG|"You cannot challenge me..." You cannot challenge me - 2.JPG|"To a wizard-off," Cause I challenge you.JPG|Cause I'' challenge ''you to a wizard-off. Just show up by the flagpole.JPG|"Just show up by the flagpole..." bring your best trick.JPG|"And bring your best trick," I can assure you.JPG|"Cause I assure you," I'll be bringing mine.JPG|"I'll be bringing mine." Overview of the wizard-off.jpg FB 'Let him win.'.jpg Kyle reads his note cards.jpg|Let's see... Shrink his head.jpg|Shrink his head? Kyle 'Okay.'.jpg|Okay. Give him a necklace of piranhas.jpg|Give him a necklace of piranhas? Kyle 'Good.'.jpg|Good. Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams.jpg|Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams. Kyle 'Hmm. all right.'.jpg|Hmm. all right. Let's get this over with.jpg|Okay. Let's get this over with. Let's get wiz-zay!.jpg|Yeah! let's get wiz-zay! Wizard off fighting stance.JPG|Everybody, pose! Kyle-fighting stance.jpg|Kyle's first pose... kyle-fighting stance-2.JPG|...the second... kyle-fighting stance-3.JPG|...and the third and amazing one. Main 3 posing.jpg Do your blasted trick.jpg|"Do your blasted trick." Fanboy 'Very well.'.jpg|"Very well." F&C pose - 1.JPG|F&C do poses once more. F&C pose - 2.JPG F&C pose - 3.JPG F&C pose - 4.JPG F&C pose - 5.JPG oh, please!.JPG|"Oh, please!" not the add-a-finger trick.JPG|"Not that insipid trick where you add a finger!" oh, no my friend.JPG|Oh, no, my friend. not add a finger.JPG|Not add a finger... Fanboy starts another trick.JPG Oh, you can't be serious.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious." Screaming at fainted Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy's shocked. Kyle sees that. Glaring at F&C stalled.jpg laughing at F&C stalled.JPG|Kyle's goin' nuts... this farce ends now.JPG|"This farce ends now!" Readying a spell - Wizboy.jpg Kyle gets his energy sphere ready.JPG|Kyle's first energy sphere spell. F&C don't notice Kyle's energy sphere.jpg|Funny F&C don't notice it... Goodbye forever, Fanboy!.jpg|"Goodbye forever, Fanboy!" Kyle armed.jpg|Game... Aiming at F&C stalled.JPG|Set... ready to shoot the shock ball.JPG|Ma - Kyle sees the griffin.JPG|HA?! Griffintakeskyle.jpg|Kyle getting taken by the griffin, which F&C don't notice at all. i know how we'll make up.JPG|Kyle is flying away in the distance on the griffin, but F&C do not see it. we'll play wizard all day tomorrow.JPG|"We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow." Walkinghome.jpg|"He'll like that!" Kyle flies away on the griffin.JPG|"No, I won't!" Pick a Nose Theclassphoto.jpg The Janitor Strikes Back Lupe and Kyle - BG Helmet POV.JPG CC greets Kyle.JPG we have a new best friend.JPG we made him out of gum.JPG that's the only way you could make a friend.JPG Kyle zing-TJSB.JPG wishing Kyle had a gum friend.JPG I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG dashed off three book reports.JPG the time it took to eat porridge.JPG Watch out, you gooey claw!.jpg Kyle about to be grabbed.JPG Kyle grabbed.JPG|Kyle! Where'd your cape go? Kyle thrown to the floor.JPG|Oh, there it is. Fanboy Stinks Homework, please.PNG Fanboy's SNF parody.PNG Kyle, Chuggy and Duke at bake sale.jpg Kids enjoy sweets.JPG I, Fanbot Listening to mr. mufflin.jpg|Kyle listening as Hank gives the news Yo thrilled with Kyle sauntering in the background.JPG|Kyle sauntering by Yo, who's thrilled by Fanbot. Am I hearing this correctly.JPG|"Am I hearing this correctly?" Kyle doesn't believe in Fanbot.JPG|"You expect us to believe that..." metal-clad misfit.JPG|"...this metal-clad misfit is a robot now?" Kyle-right.JPG|"Right." upgrade of intelligence.JPG|"And I assume you’ve had some incredible upgrade of intelligence?" Ask him anything.JPG|"Ask him anything!" very well.JPG|"Very well." Kyle thinks of a question.JPG|"Uh..." what's 2+2.JPG|"What's 2 + 2?" please stand by.JPG|"Please stand by." Fanbot shuts down.JPG ha!.JPG|Ha! there you have it.JPG|There you have it -- the world's first....JPG|The world's first mechanical....JPG|mechanical moran!.JPG|moran! Well I for one intend to....JPG|Kyle intends to do something else. return to my studies.JPG|He'd rather study on his own. If anyone would like to join me --.JPG|Would anyone want to join him? Kyle gets covered in shreads.JPG|Shread-tastic! Kyle studying with Fanbot flying in the background.JPG Kyle's notebook burnt.JPG|Fanbot ruins Kyle's study time as a result. Kyle growls at Fanbot.JPG|Kyle doesn't appreciate it. CC pleeding Kyle about bouncy house - 1.JPG|Chum Chum does! CC pleeding Kyle about bouncy house - 2.JPG CC pleeding Kyle about bouncy house - 3.JPG CC pleeding Kyle about bouncy house - 4.JPG|Woah, that's way too many Chum Chums! Kyle super stressed.JPG Kyle's head bounces off.JPG|Kyle loses his head in stress. helping the kids with the test - overshot.JPG|Kyle doesn't let Fanbot do his test due to extreme skepticism. yo upset that everyone failed.JPG|"We failed?" you all got zeros!.JPG|"You all got zeroes!" Yo, Kyle and Chuggy upset that they failed.JPG Kyle didn't get a zero.JPG|"Except you..." Kyle got a twelve.JPG|"You got a twelve." happy that Kyle got a twelve.JPG|"Thank you." but that's impossible!.JPG|"But that's impossible!" we all used a robot's brain.JPG|"We all used a robot’s brain!" actually, it was Fanboy's brain.JPG|"Actually it was Fanboy’s brain." Yo-WHAT.JPG|''"WHAT?!?"'' we left the robot brain at Oz's.JPG|"Yeah, we left the robot brain at Oz’s." you idiots!.JPG|"You idiots!" you had a robot brain.JPG|"You had a robot brain?!" why not just put that into Fanboy.JPG|"Why not just put that into Fanboy?!" because I wouldn't have the robot claws.JPG|"Um, I guess because then I wouldn’t have the... robot claws...?" Robot claws yet again.JPG|"Robot claws." Fanbot nervous.JPG|"Biddy biddy." CC notices angry mob.JPG Hank chasing Fanbot.JPG there's a mob out there.JPG|"There’s an angry mob after me! And they want Fanboy’s head!" I have some experience with angry mobs.JPG|"Ah, I have some experience with angry mobs." Oz throws the robot head into the mob.JPG Kyle with Fanbot's head.JPG|"How did that happen?" mob stares at Fanbot-Kyle.JPG|"This isn't good." mob chasing Fanbot-Kyle.JPG|After Kylebot! Chimp Chomp Chumps Class laughs at Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog - again.JPG The movie already ended.JPG Precious Pig Kyle blows a raspberry.JPG Responding to Kyle's raspberry.JPG Fangboy Park.jpg|Kyle in the park Kyle 'I have to stop by Wizard Co.'.JPG|"Remind me that I have to stop by Wizard Co." Kyle takling to Scrivener Elf - FgB.JPG|"I need to go and get some wand polish, then I have to go and get --" Kyle sees Fangboy.JPG|"What are you doing?" I'm sleeping.JPG|"Uh, sleeping?" what do they call vampire Fanboy.JPG|"You're a vampire? What do they call you?" Count Dorkula.JPG|"Count Dorkula?" Kyle being foolish with Fangboy.JPG|"Count Dorcula", ha ha. Count Fangboy!.JPG|Joker Chum Chum presents "Fangboy". Fangboy and Chum Chum running.JPG you are not a vampire.JPG|"You. Are not. A vampire." If you were....JPG|"If you were..." the sunlight would destroy you.JPG|"The sunlight would destroy you." Fangboy halt.JPG Fangboy sun realization.JPG|"The sun!" it's touching my vampire skin!.JPG today was supposed to be overcast!.JPG|It's nice of Kyle to have Chum Chum sit on his head while he watches Fanboy "turn to dust" in the sun. you're NOT a VAMPIRE!.JPG|"You're NOT a vampire!" and thank goodness.JPG|And thank goodness, the very thought of.JPG|The very thought of immortal fanboy.JPG|''Immortal'' Fanboy Too much to bear.JPG|Is almost too much to bear. Kyle big SIGH.JPG|SIGH! It means you will live forever!.JPG|It means that you live forever. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries